1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch module, in particular, to a switch module with automatic and irreversible disconnection due to the shrinkage of pyrocondensation belt.
2. Description of Related Art
To avoiding the transient voltage surge of the power supply system from damaging the electronic components, surge absorbers would usually be applied on the electrical circuit, such as MOV (Metal Oxide Varistor in short), and so on. The surge absorber absorbs the transient voltage surge, and thus generates high thermal energy. The generated high thermal may cause hazards of fire or burning which may damage surrounding electronic components of the surge absorber.
The conventional solution to resolve regarding hazards is to add thermal cutoff fuses connected between the surge absorber and the power supply system. By melting the thermal cutoff fuse while absorbing too much heat, the electrical circuit and the power supply system are disconnected. However, in this case, the temperature of the surge absorber is actually higher than that of the thermal cutoff fuse. Besides, the service life of the surge absorber is finite. Accordingly, it may have risky possibility of damages of surrounding electronic components while the surge absorber is on fire and the thermal cutoff fuse then melts, or while the surge absorber is on fire and the thermal cutoff fuse melts at the same time.